


Bow

by Chiaki_Hamano



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Badass Dipper, Badass Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Dark, Dark Theme, Evil Bill, M/M, Rebellious Dipper, it's dark, read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaki_Hamano/pseuds/Chiaki_Hamano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper would wipe that smile from Bill’s face and make him regret the day he tried breaking Dipper Pines.</p><p>Let the game begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow

**Author's Note:**

> New story! Yay! I don't know if I want to expand this or not. Please comment if you want an expansion :D Follow me on tumblr for more fanfics: http://chiakihamano95.tumblr.com/

“Run! I will hold them back!” Stan yelled as he slammed his fist to the zombie’s face, knocking it to the ground, struggling with the horde of zombies that was attacking him. “RUN, KID! RUN AND DON’T LOOK BACK!” He said, letting out a scream when a monster bit his arm and he shrugged it off, continuing to fight. He had to protect the kids.

“Dude, we have to go!” Soos said hurriedly, pulling Dipper and Mabel with him, trying his best to protect the kids. Mr.Pines would want him to do it. This was his mission now. He had to protect these kids with his life. 

“No! No! Grunkle Stan! No!” Mabel cried as she tried to reach for her grunkle but Soos was stronger and he pulled her with him. The trio, Soos, Dipper and Mabel, stumbled as they ran for cover.

Dipper felt numb. This was too horrible. He wasn’t ready for this. He wasn’t. He knew Bill was a dangerous demon. He was a victim of Bill himself. But to... But to see the Apocalypse actually happened like this. It was like a nightmare. He looked up at the blood red sky, being pulled away from his train of thought by a scream.

“Ah!’

“Mabel!” Dipper called, instantly by her side, helping her up. She had tripped over a rock. “We need to hurry.” He said, grimacing at the cut on her knee. “Can you still run?” He asked.

Mabel panted heavily from the run, her face was smudged with dirt. “I don’t think I can. You need to go without me, I will only slow you down...” Mabel whispered.

Dipper frowned. “NO! I will not leave you like this! Let’s go! I can carry you!” He said but before he could do it, Soos had already picked up the little girl.

“No time to argue, keep running.” Soos said, and the trio ran to the forest, hoping for some cover. Luckily, they found a cave to rest.

“D-Di-Dip... Is... Do you think... Do you think Grunkle Stan is okay?” Mabel asked, tears filled her eyes. She was also way too young to witness death and destruction on mass level like this.

Dipper swallowed. “I’m sure... I’m sure he’s fine. He’s tough.” He lied, giving his sister a hug, rubbing her back. 

This was a nightmare.

* * *

 

Bill was having so much fun right now. He wrapped his hands around Question Mark’s neck, squeezing it slowly, cutting off the man’s air. “Pine Tree~ It’s pretty simple. Give me the journals and your friend will be spared. You want that, don’t you? Don’t let another death be your fault.” He said, laughing maniacally.

Dipper looked between Bill and Mabel. “N-No! Dude! You can’t give the journals to him! He has- ARGHHHH!” Soos screamed when Bill squeezed harder. 

“Silence, meatsack! It’s not your place to talk!” Bill growled. 

“Dipper!” Mabel called and the boy looked between them, the hands that were clutching all three journals got sweaty with the tough decision he was going to make. If he didn’t give the journals, Soos would die. But if he did... Then everyone would die...

“Tik tok, tik tok. the clock is counting down, Pine Tree~”

“I-I’m not going to give you the journals.” Dipper whispered, his voice shook at the weight of the decision.

“Excuse me... what? Are you going to let Question Mark here die?” Bill asked, squeezing Soos’ neck just to get his point across. Dipper flinched.

“I’m so sorry, Soos. Please forgive me.” Dipper whispered, choosing logic over emotions. His vision got blurry with tears and he blindly grabbed his sister’s wrist, dragging her with him.

“You can run~ But you can’t hide from me forever, Pine Tree, Shooting Star. I see everything~” Bill laughed, snapping Soos’ neck. Dipper choked back a sob. Next to him, Mabel was not doing any better.

“We need to find a way to... to get rid of Bill. It must be in this journal.” Dipper tried to reason, his voice cracked.

It had to be. He refused to give up. He refused to give in.

* * *

 

Bill had captured both Dipper and Mabel after one year of running away from him. It did take a bit of effort to capture the little meatsacks. Bill took great fun from the cat and mouse chase. “Now, now, look at you two~ Finally in my hands at least. So, Pine Tree, have you considered giving me the journals now?” He asked, circling the two chained teens that were forced on their knees in front of the demon. “Take Shooting Star away. I will deal with Pine Tree alone.” He ordered.

Dipper’s heart skipped a beat. Mabel turned to him and tried to give him a small smile but she was yanked forward, faceplanting to the ground. “Let’s go, you little shit.” A demon guard said, dragging the girl with him. Dipper spatted a curse at the demon guard. He struggled against the chain that bounded his wrists together when Bill searched his body and pulled out the three journals hiding in his jacket.

“I told you... I would get what I want in the end.” Bill purred. Dipper laughed dryly and gave Bill a smirk.

“No. No you won’t. I will never break. And you will never get your hands on those journals.” He said. Bill fumed.

“What are in my hands right now, you little shit? The journals! I won!” Bill said, opening a journal only to find... blank pages. Dipper laughed.

“I told you... You would never get the journals. I destroyed them myself. I burnt them. It seems like you aren’t all knowing after all.” Dipper spitted at the ground, disgusted at Bill. A year of running and facing the world had toughened him.

“You little shit! How dare you, Pine Tree!!!!” Bill growled, tearing the journals into pieces in fury. How dare he tricked Bill?! How dared he looked at him with those eyes?! He just wanted to gouge Dipper’s eyes out. He hated that defiant look!

He gripped the back of Dipper’s head and shoved him down to the ground. “BREAK, dammit!” He screamed, slamming the boy’s head against the ground repeatedly until his forehead bleed. Yet. YET he still felt Dipper struggle not to give in.

What was wrong with this human?! He should have given up a long time ago!!! He was not supposed to be this strong willed! This stubborn. This hard-headed!

“Never.” Dipper said, coughing slightly. He got dizzy from the abuse but a confident smirk was still on his face. He would never break. He would never ever give Bill that satisfaction.  ** _Ever_.**

“I’m not giving in.”

He said calmly and Bill growled, slamming Dipper’s head against the ground again, this time so hard and rough that Dipper had double vision. He glared up at Bill.

He would not bow.

 _He would not break_.

Bill panted heavily with anger, glaring back at Dipper, his hand yanked Dipper’s hair back. “Bow down to me now.” He growled darkly. “If you keep fighting it, I will have someone raped your dear twin sister. Don’t think I wouldn’t go through with this threat.” He said coldly, shoving Dipper’s head down to the ground one more time.

He was pleased to find no resistance this time.

Then Dipper slowly looked up. His eyes were filled with fire. Anger by what Bill was doing to him. Hatred because of what Bill had done to the world and to his family. Bitter because of his helpless state. But standing out the most was a burning fire of determination.

**_Determination to never let Bill break him._ **

Bill stared.

Slowly, the demon began to crackle madly. This was the first time a moral had dared to look at him like that. And he found himself liking it. He liked that fire. He liked the way Dipper’s eyes blaze with hatred and determination. Bill gripped Dipper’s chin.

“Don’t break early. Keep fighting. I  _ **like**  _it.” He whispered in Dipper’s ear.

One day, Dipper would break. Bill would make sure of it. And on that day, Bill would kill the human himself.

Dipper growled and jerked his head away.

Like  **HELL**. Dipper would wipe that smile from Bill’s face and make him regret the day he tried breaking Dipper Pines.

Let the game  _begin_.

**\- THE END -**


End file.
